falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Cat
Cats are creatures found in Fallout 2, Fallout 4, Fallout 76, and Fallout Shelter. Background Cats are a species of small predatory carnivorous animals that were valued by humans before the Great War for their companionship and ability to hunt vermin, such as rodents, snakes, scorpions, and other household pests. After the Great War, many cats in what used to be the United States were hunted for food because they were an easy prey.Stacy's dialogue in Fallout 2 Although not as common as before the Great War, domestic cats still survive as witnessed in the Commonwealth. Domestic cats are something of a luxury item; Stacy noted that her late mother kept a close guard on their cat. A woman in Broken Hills also noted feeding their cat. Some cats were possibly thrown into FEV vats by the Master in the Mariposa Military Base and by the Vault-Tec scientists in Vault 87, together with humans, dogs and other animals. The misshapen centaurs are the result of this mix. Known cats ''Fallout 2'' * Stacy, a resident of the Den in 2241, used to have a cat called Cuddles as a child that was killed for food. ''Fallout 4'' * Two cats can be found in Catherine's room in Sandy Coves Convalescent Home. * A cat named Toro can be found in Diamond City. * A cat called Emmett can be found next to Proctor Quinlan's desk on the Prydwen. * Several house cats can be found directly south of Gorski cabin, along with a Trader selling cat meat at Walden Pond. * There are a large number of cats in the Hawthorne residence in The Stands of Diamond City. * A man in Broken Hills mentions his pet cat. * A cat can be seen in the slideshow in the sacrificial chamber in Vault 11. * Dora can be found in the town of Covenant. * There is a grey house cat found inside of Sleepwalker's place. * There is a cat named Maisie lounging around the house entrance of Abernathy farm. * There is a cat near the trader's shack, west of the Ranger cabin. * There's a single cat in South Boston Church in front of a cat altar. * Inside Vault 81, there is a cat called Ashes that belongs to Erin Combes. * A gray cat can be found in the shop, Mean Pastries, in the vicinity of Pickman Gallery. * There is a house cat in the cottage near Pickman Gallery. * Mr. Pebbles is mentioned in posters as being the first cat in space. * Murgle claims a coffee hut in the Mount Blair region, directly between Mount Blair trainyard and Welch station. A painting on the counter may or may not be of Murgle that the cat sits and meows at. * Three cats can be seen following a veterinarian Mister Handy in a random encounter. * Multiple dead cats can be found inside the Institute FEV lab. ''Fallout 76'' Cats return in Fallout 76, as either unique ones or a generated cluster of three level 1's with their name being different breeds, tabby being House cat. * A cat named Murgle can be found northeast of Welch station. * A cat named Cheswick can be found at the Wixon homestead. * Generic cats can be reliably found between 98 NAR Regional and Maybell Pond. * Two can be found in Scoot's shack, to the south of the Southern Belle Motel. * One can be found at the billboard to the west of Beckwith farm on the edge of a cliff. Mr. Pussy, a domestic cat, died in Carbon, Texas in 2208. Ruby the prostitute wanted to find him when he got lost, and asked the Initiate to help. They discovered the cat's corpse in the Carbon Crater and brought it back to Ruby. According to the Nursery design document, various cats were to make an appearance there. There would have been friendly domestic cats kept by humans, as well as wildcats, bobcats and panthers that were hostile to the player. Related quests * Listen to Stacy's kitty story * Here Kitty, Kitty * Someone to Talk To Notes * If you use the perk Animal Friend on a cat and attack or get caught stealing from a settlement, all settlers will attack the cat as though it is a threat, though it is not combat-enabled. * With the Wasteland Workshop add-on, a cat can be captured in any settlement via a cat cage. Once released, it will add 10 bonus happiness points to the settlement (as much as some tier 1-2 stores). A beta wave emitter is not necessary to tame them. Also unlike all other captures, cats captured this way are protected. * Fallout 4 is the first canon game in the series in which cats are seen alive. (Fallout Shelter being non-canon.) * Killed cats will usually have cat meat in their inventory. * Mr. House believes cats to be extinct as none can be found in the Mojave Wasteland.Mr. House: "There's more than one way to skin a cat, as the saying goes. Or went, that is - cats being extinct." * Cats are not hostile to the player character in any way. * Cats are one of the few creatures in any Fallout game to be completely unaffected by radiation, at least externally. Gallery MrPussy.png|Mr. Pussy, a white cat FNV Vault 11 cat.png|A cat in the Vault 11 sacrificial chamber presentation FO4 Vault 81 cat drawing.jpg|Drawing of a cat in Vault 81 Cat with Toy Rocket FO4.jpg|Painting of a cat with a toy rocketship in the Mass Bay Medical Center FO4 Church of the Cat.jpg|A cat in front of the altar to Mr. Tiddles in the South Boston Church FO4 House Cat.png|A typical house cat in Fallout 4 CatsFO76.jpg|Three cats follow a veterinarian Gutsy through the woods in Fallout 76 Emmett.png|Proctor Quinlan's cat Emmett in Fallout 4 ''Fallout Shelter'' pet cats Abyssinian.png|Abyssinian American Shorthair.png|American Shorthair Bombay.png|Bombay British Shorthair.png|British Shorthair Maine Coon.png|Maine Coon Ocicat.png|Ocicat Persian.png|Persian Scottish Fold.png|Scottish Fold Siamese.png|Siamese Sphynx.png|Sphynx References Category:Cats Category:Fallout 2 mentioned-only creatures Category:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel creatures Category:Fallout 3 mentioned-only creatures Category:Fallout: New Vegas mentioned-only creatures Category:Fallout 4 creatures Category:Fallout 76 creatures Category:Van Buren creatures Category:Fallout Shelter creatures pl:Kot ru:Кошка uk:Кішка